


No Matter What, I'll Come Home to You

by ReneeoftheStars



Series: Lethaa Daal and Naras Tyn [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbians, Shili, Togruta - Freeform, Wives, after order 66, space lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: Two weeks after the events in 'Revenge of the Sith', Naras Tyn anxiously awaits the return of her wife, Senator Lethaa Daal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



> Written for Skatzaa, who requested "something soft and sweet with your togruta wives? Maybe a reunion after being apart? If they live during tcw era (and you haven't covered this already), how does it go the first time they see each other after Order 66 and all that?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The spaceport was bustling with dozens of people, but not a single ship was docking or leaving. Security forces had been stationed evenly throughout the port, monitoring the movement of the crowd and keeping emergency lanes clear. Tension crackled from Togruta to Togruta like an electric current while they all waited. Because that's all they could do for now as they stood in the late morning sun – wait.

The waiting was driving Naras mad.

She paced back and forth at the walking strips beside an empty docking bay, waiting with the rest of the greeting delegation. They stood separated from the general population, and though they appeared calm, she could see by their small movements that they were on edge too. Governor Votaash's eyes kept swiveling between their chrono and the sky, while Mayor Naq Pae rocked on the balls of his feet. Only the Shol'i remained motionless, her eyes closed as she leaned against her walking stick, her expression serene. 

Naras had been irritated when it became apparent that civilians were gathering, but she couldn't really blame them. They were waiting for reassurance, for verification from someone they trusted. HoloNet communications had been disrupted in their sector of space for a while, and when they finally received updates all at once, they were all stunned.

Coruscant under siege by Separatists, the Chancellor kidnapped, Dooku dead, the Jedi tried to murder the Chancellor, the war was over, the Republic was now an Empire – 

Naras felt winded just thinking about it. It was too much, too absurd, too terrifying to consider... 

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A local HoloNet reporter darted up from the left, having sneaked around a parked speeder. His holocam hovered just over his shoulder, its camera component directed at her.

“Healer Naras Tyn,” he said quickly as he made it up to her, “does Senator Daal have any insight regarding the recent news from Coruscant?”

Naras drew a deep breath and adopted her most patient demeanor, the one she used with her most stubborn patients. “As I've already said, I have not spoken with the Senator in two weeks. I don't have any more information than you do.”

“But isn't it true you received communications from her just a few days ago?” he pressed, glancing hurriedly over her shoulder. She hoped that meant someone from security had noticed him.

“No,” Naras said, her patience already starting to slip. “As was already stated, the Governor's office received an official transmission from her office personnel stating that she would be returning home today. We did not speak to Lethaa directly.”

“Are you certain she is still alive?” the reporter demanded. “There have been rumors of prominent Senate members turning up missing or dead.”

Naras heard the holocam's lens narrow in on her and fought to keep her expression neutral. She did not want her fear, her anger, broadcast to all of Shili. “Yes. I am quite certain.”

Before he could interrogate her further, two security guards raced over and warded him off, herding him towards the media hub that had been established at the other end of the platform. 

Naras breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You can't be too angry with them,” a quiet voice said behind her. 

Turning, she found red-skinned Governor Votaash towering over her, their pale green eyes looking at her sympathetically.

“I know,” Naras admitted, crossing her arms tightly. “But I _am_ angry, and I can't figure out who it's directed towards.”

Votaash shook their head, causing the dark blue cowl wrapped around their shoulders and montrals to shift slightly. Their purple-striped lekku were shortter and thicker than Naras's teal ones, and whereas her montrals curved upwards into a circle, theirs angled backwards. 

“At this moment, I don't think it's a _who_. It's alright to be angry at the situation,” Votaash mused, eyes turning back to the sky. “Just try not to take it out on those who don't deserve it.”

“Wise words.”

The governor allowed themselves a wry smile. “If only I were wise enough to follow it myself.”

“You're a good leader, Votaash,” said Naras. “We'll need your wisdom in the days to come.”

“I can only hope it will be enough. There!” they said suddenly, head snapping to the east. 

Naras followed their gaze, her heart jumping into her throat. Sure enough, a speck of a starship had appeared from the glare of Shili's climbing sun. The crowd had noticed it too, and voices raised as bodies pressed closer to the landing platform. The security forces had to hold their pikes horizontally to form an actual barrier to maintain the boundary. 

_Is it them? Is it her?_ Naras squinted against the sunlight, trying to see – yes...yes, a red _Consular_ -class ship. Shili's diplomatic party. 

“Let us hope Lethaa has some answers,” Votaash muttered. 

Naras made a noncommittal noise. Of course, sorting out the fact from the fiction with the governing body was necessary, and figuring out what impact the last several week's events would have on the people of Shili was critical. But Naras wanted nothing more than to take Lethaa home, wrap her in a tight embrace, and never let her go again. She couldn't, obviously, and Naras knew that. _But even just a few hours..._

Her feelings must have shown on her face, because Votaash laid a heavy hand onto her shoulder. “I'm sorry to keep you apart for longer. But if half of what we've heard is true, there are going to be major changes coming, and I need Lethaa at my side to plan for them.”

“I understand, Governor.” But she didn't have to like it.

By the time the ship finally landed and began powering down its engines, the civilians had begun yelling. Naras couldn't tell what they were saying, but she felt their desperation and confusion in her own chest. 

The ramp lowered, and Hubrick Sha stepped onto the platform.

The crowd fell suddenly silent.

It was eerie, going from the cacophony to perfect stillness, the only noise that of droids and the last hums of the ship engines. But the uncharacteristically grim look on Hubrick Sha's face was enough to silence them. 

The former senator's lips were pressed tightly together, in stark contrast to his normally beaming smile. His orange face seemed to have become even more lined and wrinkled, stretching the white markings on his brows and nose. His large red-splotched montrals dipped as he lowered his head in greeting to the people, placing a hand over his heart. 

Hubrick Sha walked straight to Votaash and clasped their forearm. Naras was close enough to hear the governor whisper, “How bad is it?”

“Bad.”

Naras looked back towards the ship, heart beating madly as she watched the rest of the party disembark. Five aides, security personnel, crew members – 

Senator Lethaa Daal was last to emerge from the ship. Her red skin seemed to soak in the sunlight, white markings curving around her bare arms and framing her flashing orange eyes. The gold bands of her headdresses gleamed as her long lekku swayed, purple-patterned montrals rising nearly a foot and a half from her head. Polished rancor teeth gently clattered against each other from her belt as she strode down the ramp.

She was the very picture of power and beauty. Like always, Naras lost her breath at the sight of her.

At the bottom of the ramp, Lethaa paused, and with great care removed the traveling boots she wore. Once barefoot, she stepped onto Shili's soil. As her toes dug into the dirt, it seemed to spur her forward, and she continued towards the greeting party.

As her wife drew closer, Naras realized that for as strong as Lethaa was, she too was on edge. Her jaw clenched too tightly; her eyes too hard for someone returning home after three months away; her cybernetic arm swung a little too forcefully as she walked.

Per custom, Lethaa went straight towards the Shol'i, kneeling before the old woman and bowing her head. Shol'i placed a gnarled hand just between her montrals and murmured words of greeting that only Lethaa could hear. 

Naras practically twisted where she stood, wanting so badly to run to Lethaa... But that was not proper. She would have her chance, later. She felt a flash of frustration. _Later. I need her_ now.

Lethaa rose, looming over the petite spiritual leader, bowed, and turned toward where Votaash and Naras waited. Naras thought the hard look in Lethaas' eyes softened somewhat as she caught her gaze, and her heart fluttered. Lethaa was so _close_ now, reaching out to take Votaash's forearm in a solemn greeting, speaking too low for Naras to hear – 

And then Lethaa abruptly turned away from the governor and stepped up to Naras. Before she could move, her wife swept her up in an embrace, holding her tightly against her. Lethaa's scent filled her nose – cha'al flowers and shilian incense – and Naras's breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears. _She's here, she's here and safe._ She wrapped her arms around Lethaa and returned the pressure, wondering if they could fuse together enough so they would never have to part again. 

She felt Lethaa draw back slightly, and raised her head to look up at her, but before she could say anything, Lethaa's lips descended on hers, warm and desperate. Some small, distant part of Naras remembered that there was a crowd of people watching them, not to mention the Governor and Shol'i, but they didn't matter right now. Because her wife was here, kissing her, alive and safe and thankful to be home. 

That spark passed between them again, crackling between their lips and into Naras's heart. It was a wonderful feeling, something Naras had never experienced with another person. The first time they had touched, they had both felt that spark, and they knew from that moment they were meant to be together. 

It was that spark that calmed her now, grounded her, because as long as Lethaa was here, they would figure out what came next, together.

A small sigh escaped Lethaa as she drew back, breaking their kiss. Naras reached her hand up, catching the back of Lethaa's head before she could fully straighten up. Their eyes met; Lethaa's orange eyes glittered dazedly, as though she was somehow both invigorated and drained. Naras hesitated, resisting the urge to pull her back into another kiss. But Lethaa had obligations to fulfill, and Naras would not keep her from them.

Instead, she pressed her forehead against Lethaa's. Her wife's eyes fluttered shut as she drew a deep breath, and when she opened them again, she smiled, which Naras returned before she released her.

As Lethaa turned and strode towards the media hub to make a preliminary address, Naras caught Votaash's eye. The governor offered her a slight grin before striding after the Senator. Naras's face felt warm, but it was not from embarrassment. 

“Your union is as strong as ever,” a quavering voice said at her side. 

The Shol'i stood beside her, yellow skin pale in the sunlight, her stooped form leaning on her walking stick. Though the elder's head only came up to Naras's shoulder, her montrals reached past Naras's own, and her orange crisscrossed lekku fell past her knees. Half a dozen headdresses wrapped around her, strings of teeth and gems and stones, passed down from Shol'i to Shol'i. The top half of the woman's face was covered in white, the defined markings having expanded with age. 

“I intend for it never to waver,” Naras replied.

The old woman smiled, watery violet eyes watching the crowd. “Lethaa was correct at your wedding ceremony – Shili wants happiness for her children, and for your services to her people, she has blessed you both. May you continue to strengthen one another.”

Offering her arm to the Shol'i, Naras led the elder to where the reporters and journalists had congregated around Lethaa, Votaash, and Hubrick Sha, shouting questions. Holocams and recorders buzzed around, fighting for the best angles. The noise levels were rising again, as the crowd of civilians added their voices to the din, once more desperate for answers. 

Lethaa raised her hands, and silence fell.

Her strong voice carried over the assembly as she addressed them without a vocal amplifier. “Honorable people of Shili. I bring both grave and glad tidings. I know information has been difficult to come by in recent weeks, and I am strengthened by the courage my people have shown, refusing to succumb to panic in the face of uncertainty.”

Naras saw several in the crowd straighten, and she suppressed a smile. Of course, there _had_ been confusion and mild panic; it would have been obvious to Lethaa just from the shouting that had greeted her. But her wife understood how to make people listen, understood how to appeal to the pride inherent in Togrutan culture. And Naras had no doubt that every word was true.

“Governor Votaash and I will address the rest of our people formally once we have had time to discuss matters thoroughly.” She paused. “I would be remiss, however, to not offer what assurances I can in regards to the galaxy's current status.”

Naras and the rest of the crowd waited with baited breath.

“Two weeks ago, Coruscant was indeed attacked by Separatist forces, led by General Grievous and Count Dooku.”

A collective gasp rose from the assembly.

“Emp – Chancellor Palpatine was briefly captured, but was liberated before the Separatists could jump to hyperspace. Counterstrikes were launched, resulting in the deaths of both Dooku and Grievous. Without them, the rest of the Separatist leadership has crumbled, their formal submissions of surrender accepted. The war is over.”

She paused to allow the cries and cheers that followed, but Naras thought that Lethaa's smile was far too grim for what was supposed to be uplifting news. For her part, a wave of euphoria washed over Naras. She thought of all the battlefields full of wounded and dead that she had visited as she assisted in relief efforts, thought of the screaming troopers and civilians she had tended to in the medical tents – but it was done. The war was over, the suffering could end.

So why had a seed of dread taken root in the back of her mind? 

“With the defected systems back under the control of the Republic, Palpatine realized the need for the galaxy to be united under a strong centralized government, without the quibbling that has stagnated the Senate for years. As such, the Galactic Republic is being reorganized into a Galactic Empire.”

“What does that mean?” someone in the crowd demanded.

“As Emperor, Palpatine is the sole authority over all member-worlds. He may act without a majority vote in the Senate, and has no term limit. This will circumvent the bureaucracy and lobbying within the Senate and other interested parties, spurring corrective action much faster than we were previously able. The _hope_ is that by consolidating authority and active power in this way, the Emperor can prevent another civil war arising as a result of dissatisfaction with inadequate responses and corruption. A single entity with decisive power, as opposed to a coalition of self-serving factions.”

“What about the rumors about the Jedi?” a reporter called.

Here Lethaa hesitated, her orange eyes drifting from one face to the next before finally resting on Naras. Her nostrils were slightly flared, her mouth held in the faintest frown. Anyone else would interpret it as disdain, but Naras knew that look. It was the expression Lethaa wore when she was about to say something she didn't believe, or knew to be false. 

“The Jedi Order,” Lethaa said slowly, “I regret to say, has been proven guilty of conspiracy to overthrow the leadership of the Republic. They have been disbanded, and those involved in the attempted coup have been brought to justice.”

She was lying. Well, maybe not lying, but by the way she gritted her teeth and steeled her eyes, the truth was too grim to share with the public. Naras's stomach clenched as she thought that maybe she didn't really want to know the truth after all.

“Then who will keep the peace?” the same reporter demanded. 

“At this moment, legislation is being passed to allow for the creation of a standing military comprised of numerous divisions to patrol space, and monitor and intervene in disputes. Made not of clones, but of natural-born beings; galactic citizens who take it upon themselves to serve their Empire.” The word sounded heavy on Lethaa's tongue, as though it were a bad fruit in her mouth she was trying to discretely spit out. Or maybe that's just how it sounded to Naras. But judging by the tight grip the Shol'i still had on Naras's arm, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

“How will things change for the people of Shili?” another reporter shouted.

“For the time being, there will be little to no change in our day-to-day lives. We will live and prosper as we always have. Governor Votaash and I will be working with new information and policies as they become available. While we pinpoint the exact changes that will occur, rest assured that we continue serve the people of Shili.” 

Lethaa closed her fist of her real hand over her heart. “For now, my people, I must retire. The past few months have been strenuous, and I require rest before Governor Votaash and I begin our work.” She bowed to the crowd, and stepped away from the barriers. 

Naras worried for a moment that the people would not be satisfied; that they would begin yelling again, demanding more adequate answers. But they seemed content; a hum of conversation filled the spaceport as they began to disperse, their immediate questions answered. 

Lethaa stepped back to Votaash and Hubrick Sha. Naras went to join them as the Shol'i departed quietly, frowning.

“You have been invaluable to me over these last few weeks, Hubrick,” Lethaa was saying. “I appreciate your guidance and assistance.”

Naras felt heartened as she looked at the two of them. After Hubrick Sha had lost his Senate seat to Lethaa, she had offered him a spot on her staff as an advisor. It had caused quite a stir on the local HoloNet; such a thing had never been heard of. While others might have felt slighted at having to serve their successor, Hubrick Sha had taken it in stride, and helped establish Lethaa with his contacts and the processes of the Senate. Naras felt a sense of pride at her wife's wisdom. 

The older man chuckled, a shadow of his usual smile returning to his face. “You've represented our people much better than I could have during these times. I don't envy your position. Though I will, of course, continue to help however I can.”

Lethaa inclined her head. “Thank you.” Her smile was sweet, the steel in her eyes lessened.

Overcome with the need to be closer, Naras slid up and laid her hand on the small of Lethaa's back. Automatically, her wife leaned down and kissed Naras right on the white diamond mark in the center of her forehead.

“Now, Lethaa,” Votaash said briskly, bringing their hands together. “I know what you told the media, but we really must set to work on the new policies. I have no idea what a – what an _empire_ requires of its worlds, and I need to ensure that we're able to comply on a planetary level with whatever Chan – Emperor Palpatine institutes.”

Naras opened her mouth to reassure her wife that it was alright, that she wouldn't stand in the way of Lethaa's duty to their people, that she could come by the Governor's office for meal times so they could still see each other – 

“Votaash.”

Naras started at the sudden change in Lethaa's voice. Whereas moments ago her voice rang with authority and resolve, now it was lower-pitched, quiet, and strained, and though she still stood straight-backed, the ferocity in her eyes had dimmed. 

“I am exhausted. The government system I serve has been turned upside-down. The war may be formally over, but the fighting will take weeks more to end. I've missed my home, my family, and I've missed my wife. I will meet with you tomorrow to discuss events in person. But today I need to rest.”

Votaash fiddled anxiously with the silver brooch on their cowl. “I respect that, Lethaa. But please understand, _I_ need to understand what has happened.”

Hubrick Sha spoke up. “Let the poor woman rest, Votaash. She's done so much for our people already, she deserves at least single day at home.”

Naras caught the grateful look Lethaa sent Hubrick's way. Letha gestured, and an aide appeared with a large satchel. “Thank you, Sheeo,” she said, taking the bag in her prosthetic left arm and rooting through it with her remaining flesh-and-blood one. Naras watched her biceps as she moved, briefly daydreaming about those arms embracing her.

Producing a datapad from the satchel, she handed handed the device to Votaash. “I took the liberty of detailing preliminary changes and expectations here. I know you learn information best by reading, so I thought this would be most helpful.”

“Of course you did,” Votaash sighed, though a smile tugged at the corners of their lips. “Always a step ahead.”

“I left the information as unbiased as possible.”

“But I need your own thoughts and input,” they protested.

“And you will have them. But only in person. I'd rather not risk have any written word of mine... misconstrued.”

Votaash shot her a look Naras couldn't decipher. “I see.”

“Read up on what's to come, Governor, and we'll discuss it tomorrow.”

Hubrick and Votaash bid them goodbye, and Lethaa shooed the rest of her attendants away, instructing them to return to their homes for the remainder of the day. Naras and Lethaa were left standing alone on the landing pad, the last of the reporters dispersing. Naras could feel the tension in Lethaa's body as she began rubbing small circles on her wife's back. 

“What do you need?” Naras asked quietly. 

The answer was immediate.

“You.”

Naras entwined her fingers through Lethaa's. “Let's go home.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited after the declaration of the Galactic Empire, Lethaa and Naras return home. Talking and cuddling ensue.

Their landspeeder weaved through traffic as Naras navigated them through downtown Corvala, the tall, swooping architecture rising up around them. To Lethaa, it felt so much more graceful than the gargantuan, angular spires that pierced Coruscant's sky. Unlike the city-world she had left, this capital was clearly rooted to soil, extending to reasonable heights while not mimicking Coruscanti structures, which scrambled so high up that they forgot about the crust far below. 

With the open cockpit, there was no hiding from the stares of the pedestrians and pilots they passed. So Lethaa sat rigid beside her wife, offering smiles and the occasional wave to those who recognized her. 

It was exhausting.

Her nerves were fried, her whole body taut, a sense of dread dripping through every vein.

_ But I'm home now, safe – there is no need for fear here. _

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

Lethaa looked over at Naras, wishing the speeder was close-canopied. She would slouch over and rest her head against Naras's shoulder, maybe take a nap – she hadn't had a good night sleep in over a month. But there were watchful eyes everywhere. 

Her heart skipped. _Soon there may be even more malicious eyes watching._

No, no. She didn't need to think about that right now. 

Instead, she focused on Naras. Her wife's turquoise skin seemed paler than it had been months ago – Lethaa hoped it was just stress, and that she was still eating well. Her green eyes meticulously surveyed traffic, her grip tight on the control yoke. She held her tension in her shoulders, and Lethaa had to resist the urge to reach over and start massaging them. _Later._ Once they were out of the public eye and Naras didn't have to focus on the road; Naras would chide her for distracting her. 

“I love you,” Lethaa said suddenly.

Naras started a bit in surprise, shooting a quick glance her way.

“I forgot to say it when I first landed. I love you. So much.” Reaching over, she rested her cybernetic hand on Naras's thigh. She couldn't feel anything in that arm, but it was the contact she needed. 

“And I love you,” Naras said softly. Finally navigating them onto a less-congested street, they passed through the heart of the capital and started making their way to the northern quarter. “I've missed you.”

“And I, you. More than I can say.”

They slipped back into silence, Lethaa watching the buildings begin to diminish as they moved from the business district to a surrounding residential area. 

“I had expected Governor Roshti to be present,” she said at length. “Is he well?”

“He is,” Naras reassured her. “He wanted to let you know that he will be on Shili within a few days. Another cruiser of clone troopers arrived on Kiros unexpectedly, and he needs to make sure their setup goes smoothly.”

Lethaa's fist involuntarily clenched. “I wasn't informed of this.”

Naras must have caught onto her unease. “Increased security is a good thing,” she said, but Lethaa thought it sounded half-hearted. She made a noncommittal grunt in response. The image of troopers marching through the streets of Kiros, of Corvala itself, intruded on her thoughts; she shoved it away. She wouldn't allow it to happen – she had already voted against military occupation on core and mid-rim worlds. A thought rose unbidden: _It may come to the point where you don't have a choice._

“You should comm your family,” said Naras.

“I will,” Lethaa answered, relieved to change the topic. She pulled out her personal comm.

“Your parents wanted to greet you when you got here, but your grandmother advised they wait.” 

“I'm glad for it.” She missed her family terribly, but the one she really needed right now was her wife. At the moment, she couldn't stomach a day of her father's worry, her mother's questions, her sister's scared sarcasm.

As expected, her father answered the comm almost immediately, relieved Lethaa had made it home safely. After a few minutes of reassurance and attempted lighthearted joking, Lethaa promised to travel to Adonda in a few days to visit, once things had settled down in the capital, just before she needed to return to Coruscant. As she keyed off the connection, her stomach churned uneasily at the idea of her return to the Senate.

At long last, they arrived at their home in the residential district north of the capital. It was notably smaller than most of the other homes, but instead of housing an entire family, it was meant for just two people. With Lethaa's family in Adonda and Naras's in Ri'a, it wasn't reasonable to uproot any of their family members and bring them to the capital when the two of them were so rarely home. Lethaa spent most of the year on Corucsant, and Naras almost never left the health center she ran. No, this small house was for the two of them to share their free time together.

It may be unusual to live separate from their families, but it suited them just fine. 

Naras cut power to the speeder and grabbed Lethaa's bag. Before Lethaa could protest, Naras said, “Here, you can hold this,” and took Lethaa's hand in hers. 

Sufficiently caught off-guard, Lethaa grinned in spite of herself as Naras led the way up to the the front door. She deactivated the security field – which Lethaa found ridiculous, but Captain Banu'a had insisted that if the Senator wouldn't accept a standing guard, she would at least have a security system in place. Lethaa knew she didn't need it, but if it made her Chief of Security and her wife feel better, she was willing to humor them.

“Have you been staying with your family?” Lethaa asked, noticing the lack of accumulated dust in the entryway.

“I was, but I came here yesterday to clean. I didn't want you to have to worry about doing household work when you first got back.”

Lethaa squeezed her hand in thanks, and Naras pulled her into the main rooms.

The first thing that caught her attention was the sweet, sharp aroma of cha'al flowers. They sat in a blue glass-spun vase on the low dining table just off the kitchen, their long spiny blue stems buried in soil. Long, purple- and yellow-streaked petals shot off a white core, delicate tendrils reaching out from the center. 

“Naras,” Lethaa gasped, striding forward. It smelled so much more potent than the imitation perfume she wore. She bent down and inhaled deeply, the scent of blooming cha'al immediately evoking a sense of peace, of childhood – there used to be cha'al in the valley where she and her sister played – “Where did you get these?”

“Out by the Tusi Ka village, on my last visit.” She had come up beside her. “One of the visiting teachers came down with a pox, and they sent for me. We were able to contain and eradicate the disease before it spread, and one of the children brought a pedal to me in thanks. I asked to see where he got it from – oh Lethaa, I'll have to show you. There's an entire grove of them, and the Elder was kind enough to provide me seeds.” 

She gestured to a container on the windowsill, and Lethaa saw roughly a pound of oblong purple seeds basking in the sun. A laugh escaped her. Cha'al flowers had been diminishing ever since a blight swept through the region. And the number of off-worlders reaping too many flowers for fragrances and décor was not helping the population any.

“I'll be giving most of them to one of my friends,” Naras went on. “He's a lead botanist on the conservation effort. Won't tell him _where_ I got them, though. The villagers asked me to keep it secret. They can keep that grove safe.”

Maybe it was the sly way she smiled, or the way she talked about keeping secrets, or the way she was standing _so close_. No matter the reason, Lethaa's heart rose in her throat and a surge of emotion welled up in her. She grabbed Naras's waist and pulled her against her, clasping a hand on her back lek as she bent down and kissed her.

Naras's lips locked onto hers as her she stood up on tip-toe, her arms draped around Lethaa's shoulders. Lethaa's vision and head swam, the spark between them zinging through her, desperate and relieved. She pulled her lips away from Naras's and kissed every part of Naras's face she could – her lips, her nose, her cheeks, the white diamond and marks on her forehead, the white lines that arched from the inner corners of her eyes to her mouth – and Naras's fingers deftly traced patterns on her lekku, eyes closed, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on her face.

Naras's eyes fluttered open as Lethaa pulled away for a moment to breathe, and her wife stiffened, the smile vanishing as she looked up in alarm.

“Lethaa?”

“Hmm?”

“Love, what is it? What's wrong?” Oh-so-gently, Naras cupped Lethaa's face with a hand, brushing her thumb over her cheek. Lethaa felt water slide over her skin.

She was crying.

When had she started crying?

But now that she realized it, she couldn't fight it. So she let go. Her eyes burned as tears streamed down her face. Sobs escaped her as she crumpled against Naras, clutching onto her, so afraid that she was going to disappear, so afraid at what was to come, so _afraid_ , so _angry_ that she was afraid _–_

Murmuring gently, Naras steered her into the sitting room. After unclasping the belt of rancor teeth and setting it on a side table, she pulled her down onto the overstuffed couch. Lethaa curled against her, head on her chest, body wracked with sobs. Her wife carefully removed the gold circlets and headdress Lethaa wore, stroking her montrals and lekku soothingly. She kissed Lethaa's forehead and began softly singing – a prayer Lethaa had learned at her mother's breast, a prayer as old as Shili itself:

_ The Mother calls to me, I answer her _

_ she guides my feet upon her soil, I follow her _

_ she tests my strength, I honor her. _

_ The Mother calls to me, I serve her _

_ her children cry, I nourish them _

_ She calls to me, I return to her. _

_ The Mother guides me home. _

After a while, Lethaa had cried herself dry. She shifted so her head rested on Naras's shoulder, her muscles weak, her head aching. 

“Do you want the arm off?” Naras asked quietly.

Lethaa nodded and extended the limb. With practiced precision, Naras set to work deactivating the components on her prosthetic arm. It wasn't common to have a removable cybernetic, but the idea of being tethered to metal forever had made Lethaa squirm. With Naras and a few other cybernetics specialists, they'd come up with a prototype. 

With the whine of servos powering down in her ear, Lethaa lost the sensation of control in her limb as Naras unfastened the last of the mechanics and pulled the arm from the connector where her elbow used to be. Resting it on the side table beside the rancor teeth, Naras brought her arms around her again, tracing the marks on her biceps. 

Lethaa started to speak – 

“Don't you dare,” whispered Naras.

“What?”

“Don't you dare apologize. You can't be strong all the time, love. If there's anyone you can be vulnerable with, it's me.” Her voice hitched. “And in times like these, I _need_ you to be open with me.”

Another lump rose in Lethaa's throat. “I know. I love you.”

Naras kissed her softly. “I was so afraid I wasn't going to see you again.”

Lethaa met her green eyes and felt another surge of emotion. “Naras. No matter what, I'll come home to you. I always will.”

Naras kissed her again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lethaa drew a shuddering breath. “It depends.”

Her wife nodded, still stroking her montrals. “When the Separatists attacked, were you safe?”

Lethaa gritted her teeth together, a hard knot forming in her gut. Panic had gripped all of Coruscant when the Separatist ships descended, the smell of scorched metal and burning flesh filling the streets. Droids had cornered herself and a group of Senators as they were escorted to a bunker. She had been the only one to run forward to help the clone troopers fight back the attack – which was the only reason she wasn't standing next to the other Senators when a frag grenade had been tossed into their midst.

“The clone troopers kept me safe.”

Naras let out a breath. “I know there's more –”

Lethaa fell silent, reaching over instead to hold onto her wife's free hand.

“– but I understand if you don't want to relive everything.”

“It wasn't any different than an assault on another world,” Lethaa muttered, playing with Naras's fingers. “And they were defeated relatively swiftly by the clones and the Jedi –” Her throat seized. 

Naras's hand stilled. “What happened to them? What...what _really_ happened?”

“They were massacred,” Lethaa bit out. “In their own Temple. By the clones.” She pushed on, knowing immediately by the rigidness of her fingers that Naras didn't want to know any more, but she _had_ to know, she had to _understand –_ “The morning after they... the clones and Palpatine's people brought out – lightsabers. So many lightsabers. And burned them in celebration. So many of them were – too small. Too small for a grown adults' hands.”

“Shili's soil,” Naras uttered, paling. “Why? Why would they –? Was there – was there even really an attempted coup?”

“It seems so. Security footage shows four Jedi advancing on Palpatine in his office before the feed went dead. But even then – it doesn't justify murdering the entire Jedi Order.”

“ _All_ of them?” she balked. “What about – what about Master Yoda, or Generals Kenobi and Skywalker? What about your friend, Master Marin? Surely they weren't –”

Lethaa shut her eyes. “I don't know. I just don't know, my love.” Her grip tightened on Naras's hand. “You can't tell anyone, Naras. What I said on the landing platform is roughly the official version, what Palpatine has approved to be released.”

“And what is he doing now?” Naras demanded, and Lethaa heard a spark of anger igniting her words. “Reforming the Republic into an Empire – it throws out all the values that you've worked for, it undermines everything that we stand for! You were worried about him changing the constitution, I remember you saying that, that's why you joined the Delegation –”

“Peace, love! I know. I know.”

She had supported Palpatine in spite of her misgivings. As long as she'd known him, there had been something about him that didn't feel quite right. In his policies and attitude, in every way he was a good man. But though he smiled like an Elder, sometimes a gleam in his eye would remind her of a predator. She could never explain it to anyone else though, not even her own guards or advisors, and so after a while she ignored the instinct, because it had no merit. And for the most part, the two of them had gotten along; he had even invited her to join his Loyalist Committee back before the war. 

And her decision had been wrong. But maybe it wasn't too late...

“I –” Lethaa hesitated, then quietly admitted, “I don't know what to do.”

Her wife was quiet while she thought, tracing patterns over Lethaa's lekku. “For now, there's nothing you _can_ do. The galaxy is too large for you to change on your own, Lethaa – and too much has happened. People are going to want a strong government fixing what the Clone Wars destroyed. For now, this Empire might give them hope.”

Lethaa didn't like the sound of that at all. “All the empires of the past have ended up hurting the galaxy.”

“So we start planning now. We figure out how to curtail any negative impact Palpatine's reign might have.”

“They'll call that treason.” Fifty Senators that had been part of the Delegation of Two Thousand had already been arrested for conspiracy. Lethaa herself had been interviewed at length by the newly-promoted Imperial Intelligence officers. But in the end, they had merely warned her that dissent against the new Empire would be taken as an attempt to disrupt the peace already in the making. The notion still crawled uncomfortably down her spine.

“We'll figure it out,” she answered confidently. 

The thought wormed its way nervously into Lethaa's heart.

“My love, I don't wish to discuss it anymore today. Forgive me.”

Naras took a steadying breath. “There's nothing to forgive.”

Gathering herself, Lethaa pushed herself into a sitting position and rested her hand on Naras's shoulders. _Still tense_. She began kneading the muscle beneath her beautiful turquoise skin, and Naras sighed contentedly, shifting so her back was fully toward Lethaa. 

“Talk to me,” Lethaa asked as she rubbed.

“About what?”

“Anything. Tell me about the clinic, our families. I want to hear your voice.” 

And so Naras talked, and Lethaa listened to the way her voice rose and fell as she spoke about her recent medical trips to the grassland tribes, and their interest in her methods. She listened to the warmth that colored words as Naras described her brother's newborn son, how he was already crawling and getting into more trouble than any of her other nieces and nephews. Naras began talking about some recent issues at her health center, and Lethaa smiled as her stories became a do-to list of what she needed to accomplish in the next few weeks. 

Eventually, Naras lounged backwards, and Lethaa wrapped her arm snugly around her waist, entwining their legs together as she held her wife and kissed the top of her head, just behind her montrals. Naras took Lethaa's long lekku and draped them around her. The fragrance of the cha'al flowers imbued the house, and as she breathed in the scent and cuddled with her wife, Lethaa found herself relaxing. She felt more at peace than she had in months. _Shili's sun, I've missed this. I've missed you._

They must have fallen asleep for a time, because Naras's soft voice roused Lethaa from her dozing. “What would you like to do with the rest of the day? It's not often we get a full day to ourselves.”

Lethaa nuzzled her dreamily. “I just want to be here, with you.”

“Well, do you want me?” Naras said, angling her head back to look up at Lethaa and raising her brow suggestively.

A laugh escaped Lethaa. “Always. But for right now, I just need you close. Later, though,” she added as she attempted a coy smile and brushed a thumb over Naras's lips. 

Naras kissed her thumb. “You're an awful tease, Lethaa. Do you want to watch something?”

She thought for a moment. “Find me the most melodramatic holovid you can.”

“I've been accumulating them.” Naras kissed her before standing and pacing to the holoprojector. She lifted the basket of data disks beside it and brought it back to the couch. “Take your pick.”

Lethaa surveyed the disks, doing her best to allow the shadow of tension she still felt to fall away. Naras was right – until she returned to Coruscant, there was nothing more she could do. She couldn't help the Jedi, but she might be able to rally enough support to retain some elements of democracy and autonomy that were threatened by Palpatine's new Empire. 

It wasn't enough, not by a long shot. But it was a start. 

She read through the titles, feeling bemused. _The Lovers of Lothal, The Smuggler's Gambit, To the Edge of Wild Space, A Jedi's Oath..._ “Do any of these has a happy ending?”

“I don't know,” Naras admitted. “I was waiting to see which one you wanted to go with.”

Lethaa picked one up. _The Starbird's Song_. She handed the disk to her wife, and Naras set up the vid. As the holoprojector came to life, Lethaa held out her arm, and Naras fell into her embrace. “Then we'll find out together.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the request, @Skatzaa!
> 
> Feel free to send writing requests my way!  
> holocron-inthe-restrictedsection.tumblr.com


End file.
